


Valentine's Day Confession

by CertainVICTORy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: It's Valentine's day at Shujin Acadamey; Everyone is eager to give chocolate to the person they like...especially for the leader of the Phantom Theives
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Valentine's Day Confession

It was Valentine’s day in the Shujin Academy, the hustle and bustle of sounds filled the halls; mostly with girls who were excited to give chocolates to their significant others. Ren Amamiya quietly walked through the halls checking the time on his phones. A few texts from his friends appeared,

_ Hey Ren! Shall we all hang out today?  _ Ren laughed as he read Ryuji’s text and quickly texted back,

_ Not today...I have something important to do today.  _ This time Ann responded,

_ I bet Ren has a date or something… _

_ You could say that…  _ Yusuke then texted,

_ Why not take them to a nice restaurant? I hear there’s some good sushi… _

_ Inari! Let Ren decide on his own where he wants to bring Mishima!  _ Ren sighed as Futaba spilled the beans, Makoto replied,

_ Oh, so it was Mishima? Does he know that you like him?  _

_ Well, in any case, I do hope he returns your favor!  _ Haru quickly texted adding a lot of smiley faces and hearts,

_ I’ll let you guys know how it goes… _ Ren walks towards the Gym, as he opened the door he saw a spot of blue hair on the court. There stood Mishima who dug his heels and received the ball with ease.

“Nice hit!” shouted one of his teammates. Mishima smiled as his teammate spiked the ball earning a point. Mishima then spotted Ren,

“Let’s all take a break!” The team broke off as he ran up to Ren. After the Phantom Thief stuff blew over, Mishima took some time to go back into volleyball, he already became a captain in short work.

“Hey, Amamiya-san how’s it going?” The blue-haired boy smiled as Ren gave him a water bottle, “Oh, thanks!”

“You looked great out there!” Ren quickly flashed a grin as Mishima downed his water.

“You think so? We could use some more work but I think we can win nationals at this rate! Anyways what are you doing here?” Mishima sat down on the bleachers as Ren pulled out something from his bag.

“It’s Valentine’s day you know…” Ren handed him a box with a ribbon tied to it, Mishima started to blush and slowly reached up to it.

“Wait, you’re giving this to me? Is this friend chocolate? Did you give one to Ryuji as well?” Ren shook his head,

“He already got his friend chocolate...but this...this is genuine…” Mishima took the box and started to turn redder as he realized what that meant.

“Wait...you like me?” He looked up at the raven-haired boy who nodded, “Oh my gosh...I don’t know what to say...except…” He reached up and planted a soft kiss on Ren’s cheek. Ren’s eyes widened as his calm, cool expression was wiped clean on this new feeling. He looked back at Mishima who looked away and blushed, “I kind of like you too, Ren...so will you go out with me?”

“How about a nice date at Leblanc? I’ll watch you practice until then, Yuuki!” Upon hearing Ren call him by his first name set his heart aflutter as he giggled and walked away. 

“Happy Valentine’s day Ren…” He said to himself while heading back to practice clutching the box of chocolates close to his lips.


End file.
